Fan:Palmon (DCS)
|in-training=Tanemon |rookie='Palmon' |champion=Togemon |ultimate=Lilymon }} Patamon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Palmon is partner to a DigiDestined named Nadia Coetzee. Description Palmon is more open-minded than her human partner and often tries to help Nadia see bigger picture in any matter. She was often prevented from fighting by Nadia was afraid of losing her, but Palmon eventually manages to convince Nadia that further damage and destruction can sometimes be avoided only through fighting the enemies, instead of running from them. Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. Appearances Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 Palmon had already been Nadia's partner for an unknown time before the Chaotic Masters attacked both the Digital World and the real world. She also witnessed the fight between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who had been tricked to settle their differences through violence. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Nadia and Palmon are among those who are sent into Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The city is invaded by Pinocchimon and his army and Nadia is reluctant to let Palmon fight until Palmon helps her to understand that they need to do something to save other people. That was when any other DigiDestined than Nadia saw Palmon's Champion form, Togemon, for the first time. When Nadia even learns to activate her Crest, Palmon learns to Digivolve into her Ultimate form Lilymon. Lilymon helps to defeat the Garbagemon, Pinocchimon's elite soldiers. The battle ends when Seamus and MetalGarurumon destroy Pinocchimon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 When the other teams of the DigiDestined were fighting against Machinedramon, Palmon and Nadia remained with Seamus Maitland, Jacob "Jake" Thacher, Gabumon and Gomamon to get more Digimon to join the rebellion against the Chaotic Masters. After Machinedramon was defeated, Palmon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until she and Nadia decide to co-lead a team with Jake and Gomamon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by MarineDevimon in Sydney, Australia. MarineDevimon proves to be a powerful opponent, but then both Lilymon and Zudomon are able to defeat him. Then they travel into Los Angeles to help the others to defeat Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon, however, restores them to full power and soon after that, Piemon is defeated. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Palmon's power and destroyed Nadia's Digivice and the Crest of Sincerity in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Nadia and Palmon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. While Palmon returned to the Digital World, Nadia returned to Cape Town. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Palmon was reunited with Nadia after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon